Ikena Adelar
Ikena Adelar Rank: Der’Sul’dam, owner of Chali Age: 25 Born: Imfaral Parents: Dorak, a listener and Amara (mother). She has 3 older brothers and a pair of twin sisters who are older as well. Hair: Black Eyes: Green Height: 5’3” Build: Petite with very little curve Appearance and Clothing: Always immaculate and well manicured. Wears her sul’dam clothing when on the job. Off the job she prefers rich colors such as purples and reds. Background: Ikena was born into a middle level noble house in Imfaral. Her parents had more money than political influence but her mother was constantly plotting to change that. She was very good at meeting the right people and making sure they put in the proper appearances, but it was hard from Imfaral. When Ikena was still young, they moved away from their family home and purchased an estate in Seandar. Ikena was supposed to marry at age 14, an arranged marriage for political gain, but before it could take place her fiancé was killed. There was some question as to who would have killed him, but as the head of a noble house, the political machinations were undoubtedly at work. So at 14 she was free of that. It was at the same time she tested true to the bracelet. Her mother was quite upset that she couldn’t arrange another marriage that would gain them more prestige, but having a daughter as a Sul’dam was another sort of honor and she was happy with that part of it. Her father was a silent figure in her life, never taking too active a role in her upbringing, but being an imposing figure when things went wrong. He could be affectionate from time to time and Ikena, among her brothers and sisters, felt it more than any other. She was beautiful like her mother, with her father’s sparkling green eyes and a tendency towards seriousness. Most find her easy to talk to though and she seems to make friends easily. With training to become a Sul’dam she left behind her family and turned her attention to that. She studied hard and learned quickly, putting her determination to work. She was working with the damane when most of the other girls she had tested with were barely figuring out how to work an A’dam. At 20, her father passes away and though most of his belongings were given to his eldest son (who happened to be the most capable of running their House), a large sum found it’s way to Ikena, the daughter he adored about the others though had never expressed it in life. A letter from him informed her that he had been a Listener and he told her much of his life and why he had been the way he was. The letter is kept as one of her most treasured objects and remains safely on her at all times. She was a sul’dam with little need for anything else in life, so with the money he left her, she bought herself her own damane. She shopped around for quite some time before settling on one. Though damane on the market were few and far between, she wasn’t about to rush in and buy the first she saw. She knew what she wanted to do with herself and she sought a damane that would help her to that end. The preparations for the Return had begun long before and she wanted to be a part of that. She chose a damane with a beautiful face, but with a reputation of being good in the battlefield and with little disciplinary problems. What she found, was an unnamed damane that she deemed had great potential. She named her Chali (Chalinda is ‘sweet girl’ in the old tongue) and they began working on her training. She gained much respect from her peers and many rewards in her career, but it was after she purchased Chali that she was recognized as one of those that seemed destined for great things. Of these was the title of der’sul’dam at an extremely early age. It seems the gamble to purchase her own damane worked and the close relationship between master and pet showed them both to their best advantage. Chali’s excellent behavior and abilites began to make Ikena an oft requested trainer for new damane and sul’dam. They were well liked among the others, Ikena even allowing her precious pet to be borrowed when other girls were training to be Sul’dam. She did this only on occasion though and only with young women she particularly liked. Strengths/Weaknesses: Ikena is very intelligent and quick witted. She had a good mind for teaching and for leading. She can be patient and kind. She’s sometimes too lenient with her damane. She didn’t have this tendency until she bought her own and now she pampers her a bit too much sometimes. This is only with her damane as with the others she is still very tough. She’s not good at hiding how she feels about things and she has a bad habit of taking it out on inanimate objects. It’s become a small joke between herself and her eldest brother. From time to time she’ll receive gifts of incredibly ugly pottery or dishware for her to keep close by. When she gets upset she throws or smashes them instead of anything expensive. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Seanchan Bios